


Homeward Bound

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Lyrics from "Homeward Bound" by Simon and Garfunkel.Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo prompt "bound".





	Homeward Bound

Doyle’d spent a pleasant half hour sitting outside the cafe, coffee in hand, listening as a group of young street performers entertained passers-by. But he’d delayed long enough. He had someplace else he was obliged to be. 

_Homeward bound, Home, where my thought's escaping…_

As he walked towards his destination, the words from the busker’s song played over and over in his head and he found himself humming the tune. Home. That’s where he was heading. It was two years ago that he had left London. Badly injured in an op that had gone horribly wrong, certain that it had been his mistake that had cost CI5 two agents and the chance to bust an arms ring wide open, he had been ensnared by guilt. He had shut out all his friends, quit his job and left home. He never stayed in any one place for very long and took whatever work he could find to support himself.

Cowley had finally tracked him down. There had been new evidence found; evidence that there had been a leak in the Ministry. The operation never had a chance to be successful. There was plenty of blame to pass around – but it didn’t fall on his shoulders. Cowley had asked him to come back to CI5, thinking he’d leap at the chance. 

But he’d refused.

And then the letter had arrived. A letter asking him to return to London. Just that. No demands for explanations, no anger, no recriminations – only a single, simple line: _Ray, it’s time to come home._

And Bodie was right. So he was homeward bound – Bodie bound.

_...Home, where my love lies waiting silently for me._

He smiled at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Homeward Bound" by Simon and Garfunkel.
> 
> Written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo prompt "bound".


End file.
